A Past That Won't be Repeated
by ghmari
Summary: Burke and Cristina story...set five years in the future. Their lives aren't anything they'd thought it'd be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've missed writing so I decided to write another story. I haven't seen anything after S3. So this is an AU story. I hope you like it.

"So?"

"What are you doing here mother?" Cristina asked.

"I'm here to see how you're doing."

"You call every month. That's enough."

"Mothers like to see their children every once in a while. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Yes it's very hard to belie… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what." Helen asked acting all nonchalantly.

"Like you have big news. If you have something to say, just say it already, I don't have time for this. "

Helen didn't say anything she just took a sip of her coffee trying to cover the smile on her face.

"That's it I'm leaving." Cristina said starting to get up from the booth.

"Oh stop it, if you leave now then I'll just have to stay a couple more days."

Glaring at her mother Cristina reluctantly sat back down. "Can you just tell me already."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Don't change the subject." Cristina said irritated.

"I just want to know if you have anyone special in your life."

"There will be no husband or grandchildren EVER." Cristina said dismissing the conversation. "Now can you just tell me why you're really here?"

When Helen's smile didn't disappear Cristina started to get worried. "Well I've been talking to Jane and she told me…"

"Who's Jane?" Cristina asked confused.

"Jane…. Preston's mother. So we…."

"You talk to BURKE'S mother." Cristina shouted not quite believing what she was hearing.

"His name is Preston, Cristina."

She couldn't believe this. "Why are you talking to Burke's mother?" she asked way past annoyed.

"Well after we planned the wedding together we became friends and we've been keeping in touch." Helen said casually.

"He left me at the alter, You're not supposed to keep in touch with his mother. She doesn't even like me. " Cristina yelled in disbelief. Then a thought occurred to her, she got the apartment and he got her mother, as far as she was concerned she got the better deal. "You know what never mind you and Jane can be best of friends just leave me out of it."

"Don't be ridicules Cristina. You're overreacting. Jane and I have become good friends and Preston is such a nice boy."

"Okay now I'm leaving." Cristina said getting out of the booth. Before she was out the door she heard her mother say one final thing. "He asked about you."

………………………………………………………………………………

She was over him. Okay so she wasn't completely over him, but she sure as hell wasn't going to give him another chance. She didn't need any more reminders that he dumped her. "Cristina open the door." Helen yelled through the door of her daughter's apartment.

Cristina didn't move to answer the door, she quietly sat on the couch, hoping her mother would just leave. When the knocking didn't stop she yelled, still not making an attempt to move. "Go away, Go visit your new family."

"Stop being childish and open the door."

The knocking briefly stopped and Cristina curiously stood and checked the peephole. Her mother was still on the other side one arm on her hip and her foot tapping impatiently. Cristina knew better, her mother wasn't going anywhere till she opened the door. "If I agree to let you in you can't mention Burke or his mother."

"Just open the door Cristina."

"Swear!"

"Fine." Helen agreed having no intent on keeping her promise. Cristina still had an uneasy feeling as she unlocked and opened the door.

"I just want you to tell me why you're really here?" she asked hoping to end this visit.

"I came to visit my ungrateful daughter who has no plans on giving me grandchildren."

"I know. I heard you the first twenty million times. You're complaints have been dually noted and ignored."

"I just don't want you to end up alone."

"Okay so what happens if I have this grandchild you want so badly. I work more then 80 hours a week. What I'm I going to do with it? A kid deserves better then that."

"Well if you had a husband to help you and you could work less."

"Well I'm not getting married and I'm not having a kid. So can we drop the subject now, how about we talk about when you're going home?" Cristina said with a slight smirk.

"You should give Preston another chance."

"Preston Who?" Cristina said irritated." It had been five years since their relationship ended. Five years since he left her at the church in a wedding dress. She had done a good job of getting over him, men she entertained herself with were no longer compared to him. She no longer avoided the coffee carts on their anniversary. She had moved on.

Now her own mother was bringing him back into her life. The last thing she wanted is her mind being plagued by thoughts of Preston Burke. "He still loves you." Helen said hoping she'd be able to get through her daughters cold exterior.

"He left me five years ago mother, I think he made it crystal clear that he doesn't love me. Beside I'm over him, I've moved on." Cristina said triumphant.

"How have you moved on Cristina, you have no husband or children? You don't even have a boyfriend."

"I don't need a husband or kids to be happy mother." Cristina exclaimed exasperated. They always had this conversation every time they talked, unfortunately this time they weren't on the phone and Cristina couldn't just hang up.

"You should at least consider giving Preston another chance, he seems to have been the only person able to get through to you."

For what seemed liked the millionth time she was about to explain that he was the one who dumped her and moved to god knows where and she was pretty sure he had moved on by now, when a knock at her door interrupted her.

She wasn't expecting visitors, since her mother was there and she knew Meredith was oncall. She knew something was going on when her mother quickly moved past her to get to the door. Just as quickly as she opened it she slammed it shut.

"What the Hell?" Cristina exclaimed. "Who was that?" trying to open the door that her mother was blocking.

"Don't worry about it. Just someone trying to sell you something" Helen said slightly out of breath. She knew if Cristina was caught of guard by something she'd feel trapped and then they would never be able to get through to her. "So how is working going?" Helen asked doing her best to distract Cristina from the door.

Cristina wasn't sure of what was going on but she knew that when she found out she wasn't going to like it. "what are you up to?"

"Nothing. So you are the new Chief Resident. Congratulations. I'm sooo proud of you" Helen said gently grabbing Cristina by the arm and pulling her away from the door.

Her mother stopped talking about husbands and babies and was actually asking about her job. Something was defiantly wrong. Cristina was out of her mother grasp and opened the door.

She wished she hadn't. Standing before her was her worst nightmare. Someone she'd never thought she'd see again. Someone she never wanted to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously?" Cristina groaned. She slammed the door shut. This was the last thing she needed. If she believed in god, she'd think he was screwing with her on purpose. "What is she doing here?" Cristina demanded.

"We are here to convince you to give Preston another chance." Helen moving past Cristina to open the door for Jane Burke.

"We don't need our _MOTHERS _interfering with our lives." Cristina angrily said looking at both of them. She had to get out of there before she seriously hurt one of them.

"Preston misses you. I've never seen him so depressed." Jane said hoping to get through to her.

"That's not my problem. I don't even know why you're here, you _HATE_ me. You were glad he dumped me."

"All I want is Preston's happiness and even though I didn't think your good enough for my son. You made him happy."

"Whatever he's going through I'm sure he'll snap out of it. And if he doesn't you can always remind him why he shouldn't love me."

"I've decided not to interfere in my son's love life." Jane answered. "Well except for this last time." She added when Cristina looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm not interested. And even if I was, he lives somewhere else and I live here. It would never work."

Helen and Jane didn't hide there matching grins. "He's here isn't he?" she was beyond frustrated.

"He's considering a chief of surgery position at Mercy West." Jane mentioned hoping it was the leverage they needed.

"Does he know that you two are conspiring to get us back together?" Cristina asked knowing the answer. Burke wasn't the type of person to let others control his life. But their guilty faces confirmed what she thought. "So you don't even know if he really wants me back. You just took it upon yourselves to interfere."

"The only reason he would even consider this job is to be near you." Jane said. "He just has too much pride and guilt to come and ask for a second chance."

"So you want me to go to him and ask **him** to take **me** back." Cristina looked at them in disbelief. "_Never_ going to happen! You can leave now." This conversation was so over.

Helen and Jane walked out of the apartment with a defeated look on their faces not sure they made any progress. As they walked into the elevator they were both thinking the same thing. "Plan B?" Jane said aloud.

"Already on it." Helen said her cell phone pressed to her ear. Preston Burke and Cristina Yang were going to be together again if they had anything to say about it.

A/N- Sorry it took so long for me to update. Just a short chapter to lead into Burketina.......I love conspiring mothers.


End file.
